


Getting to Know You

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing where we left off from "Formal Greetings". Jamie notices Lapis at Funland. With the help from cool cats Buck and Jenny, he attempts to get to know the ocean gem a little better... but it's more of the other way around. Jamie x Lapis Lazuli. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another oneshot that I happened to write a few months ago. I call it an unnecessary sequel, but I had a blast writing it. I hope you all enjoy it as well!
> 
> Steven Universe is property of Rebecca Sugar. I also do not own the rights to The Great Gatsby, Shall We Dance (1937), and Breaking Bad.

He had been chewing the roof of that corn dog for quite some time. You'd think in a span of three minutes, he had finished it by now. But no, for he was captivated by the enchanting maiden from afar who was deciding with his young Master Steven on what to do next. He watched the two of them interact, Steven answering questions and Lapis listening closely before Peridot got aggravated and ran in circles. The little gem clutched Steven's arm, attempting to drag him to a shooter game. But the child did not move from his spot.

Jamie felt a hand clamp on his shoulder, startling him. With a gasp, he yanked part of the corn dog and ate it quickly.

"Just go talk to her, man."

The mailman turned. Buck Dewey and Jenny Pizza sent him knowing smiles.

"I mean, I'm sure it's not that hard," the mayor's son shrugged. "Word travels fast around here in Beach City."

"Yeah, you should totally ask her out!" said Jenny. "Maybe you'd be able to mellow her out, after the way she took away our ocean..."

"Oh, uh... I-I don't know, guys," Jamie hesitated, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I just met her this morning. I'd like to know a little more about her than jumping the gun, you know? I want to take my time with her."

Buck and Jenny looked at each other. Wide grins broke out on their faces.

"I think we know what you need," Jenny told Jamie.

"What might that be?" asked Jamie with a tad of concern.

"Just a push is all," said Buck coolly.

"Wha...? N-no!"

The duo shoved him gently towards the boy and his alien friends. Jamie tried holding back, but the heels of his shoes gave in. A second later he fell a few inches away from Steven and the others, but balanced himself before he could fall flat on his face on the boardwalk.

"Guys, knock it off! I..."

He was tongue-tied when he rose his head and met Lapis' sea blue eyes.

"I...I...I.."

_Stop stammering. Stop stammering. Stammtop... STOP STAMMERING YOU IDIOT!_

"Hello again, Mr. Postman," she greeted with a curtsy. "Fancy meeting you here."

Jamie gulped. _Get a grip. You met her this morning, remember? You didn't have any trouble with your speech AT ALL!_

"Ah... ha." He bowed. "The pleasure is mine, my dear Lapis. Whatever are you doing here on a fine night like this?"

"We decided to get some fresh air," replied Lapis, curling a finger in Steven's hair. "Steven wanted to show Peridot some of the activities in Funland, so... here we are."

"Jamie!" squealed Steven, hugging his favorite deliver's legs. "Would you like to join us for dinner? We're heading to Fish Stew Pizza!"

"Whhhaaattt?" cried Peridot. She pushed herself between Jamie and Steven, and grabbed at the latter's shirt like a small child. "B-but, Steven..." She fell to her knees, her bottom lip quivering as she did so. "I want to try shooting the targets! I can't leave yet. I must obtain the green seal!"

The boy sighed and dug into his pocket for some change. "Fine." He glanced to Jamie and Lapis. "Hey, uh... how about you go on ahead? I'm going to help Peridot win a prize."

"Are you sure?" asked Lapis.

Steven chuckled as Peridot lifted a foot to his stomach, trying to make him budge. When that didn't work, she hurried behind him and gave him a shove. No dice... "I'm pretty sure that I can handle it. I mean, this is Peridot that we're talking about."

"Less talking about me," chattered Peridot, "more winning!"

"Calm down, Charlie Sheen!" laughed Steven. "We're going."

The green gem's face scrunched as she and Steven walked away, holding hands. "Who is this... Charlie Sheen? Is he another resident that I have to meet?"

Lapis waved goodbye as they faded into the blended crowd of citizens and tourists.

"So... want to get some pizza?" she asked the mailman.

Jamie tossed the half-eaten corn dog into a nearby garbage can.

"I'm game."

~**

"So is our secret handshake going to be a thing now?" asked Lapis as they entered the pizzeria.

Jamie sniffed the delicious aroma and felt his stomach rumble in hunger. They grabbed themselves a table for four.

"Secret handshake?" he said, not sure on what she meant.

"Mm-hmm," Lapis nodded. "Our formal greetings."

"Oh!" He realized their elegant bows and curtsies and blushed. "Oh, that... well... if you want them too, it's okay with me."

The blue gem smiled, happy with his decision. "Good."

She put her elbows on the table and placed her chin into her hands, beaming up at him. Jamie couldn't help but smile back. She was too cute, he couldn't turn away. She reminded him of a child staring at the display windows that were full of sweets and candies. He had never seen such a gorgeous pair of blue eyes in all his twenty-six years of age. And the way her eyelashes swished whenever she blinked! My, she was something.

Wow, she... she's really pretty, he thought, grinning like a dork. All we need is an extra large milkshake between us. Then our Norman Rockwell portrait will be complete!

"Steven tells me you're an actor," Lapis piped up.

Jamie scratched at his chest and turned away, eyes closed. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but..."

She cocked her head curiously. "But what?"

He smirked. "I went to Kansas a while back."

Lapis gasped, eyes widened with stars. "Kansas..."

"It's a place where most of the movies are made," Jamie explained. "Smack dabbed in the middle of the country."

"Why did you leave?" asked Lapis.

The man laughed sheepishly and brought a hand to his neck. "Uh... well... I tried out for some auditions around some of the famous cities, but... never made the cut. So, after realizing that I would never make it big, I decided to come back here to my old job. I've missed the people who I've grown close to, but also gained some new friends along the way..."

"What happened next?"

His ears flared. She wanted to know more about his story?

"Well... uh... I, err... f-fell in love with Garnet when I first met her... after her rejection, it felt as though my heart was shattered in a thousand pieces... mostly on my part. I was so involved in playing a fool who wished for love more than anything else in the world...

"But she did give me some great advice," he told her. "'Start with local theatre,' she said. That's exactly what I did. Steven helped me work on my first production. He became the main role, in addition to helping me paint, and work on props and such. If Pearl didn't rewrite the script, it would have been a total flop! She gave William Dewey, the founder of Beach City, fantastic character. Since, you know, she was there..."

"And after that?" asked Lapis, like a child.

Jamie grinned. _Oh my goodness, I just want to hug the light out of you..._

He cleared his throat and finished his story.

"It was then when Mayor Dewey assigned me as lead director of Beach City's community theatre. And here I am today... mailman by day, play director-slash-thespian by night!"

"I would love to see one of your plays!" exclaimed Lapis.

Jamie was flabbergasted. "You... would? Really?"

"Of course I would," she said. "From what Steven has told me, and now that I've gotten more information about yourself, I'm sure you're terrific."

He blushed. "Aww, gosh..." He sent a wink in her direction and took her hand. "Then I'll make sure to slip in two flyers in your mailbox tomorrow," he whispered. His smile broadened when he saw the stars grow in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said in a low voice. "I'm sure Steven would appreciate that. He likes to think of you as a big brother."

The blushing increased. His heart swelled with love for Steven and the Crystal Gems from so many breathtaking compliments, and now it has opened and accquired Lapis Lazuli.

"I'm deeply honored to be apart of his family," he stated, squeezing her hand.

Lapis swept some hair from her eyes.

"Me, too..."

 _I hope I'm not taking things too fast,_ Jamie thought worriedly. _Now that she knows more about me... it's time to get to know her a little better. But... will she run? She seems afraid to open up about anything revolving her past... Instead of focusing on her backstory, why not something lighter?_

"Enough about me," he said. "Let's talk about you."

Lapis blinked. "What's there to talk about? I'm sure that Steven has told you everything that you need to know about me..."

"Well, that may be true..." Jamie stroke his chin. "But what about your... favorite color?"

The gem examined her dress. "That's... pretty obvious, don't you think?"

Jamie smacked his forehead. "Of course, of course! How stupid of me. It's PURPLE!"

"P... Purple?!" Lapis let out a squealing laugh.

"I'm kidding, it's blue."

"Yes, you are correct."

"Hmmm... favorite animal on Earth so far?"

"I've grown fond of the dolphin lately," said Lapis. "Steven even owns a videogame that stars one. It's so much fun!"

He took a mental note. Blue. Dolphins.

"Ah, sea creatures. Dolphins are very wise! Good choice. ... Favorite book?"

"Connie has introduced me to her favorite series, The Spirit Morph Saga," replied Lapis. "If that counts... but if we're talking non-fiction, I do enjoy diving into marine biology textbooks."

"Any movies you enjoy?" he inquired. "Music genres?"

"Steven has shown me quite the collection of samurai films over the past month or so... I haven't seen much, to be honest. Movies I mean. For music, I'd say something calming... something nice to listen to. Especially whenever I'm by the ocean."

Jamie smiled. "I'm sure I could find something that would interest you, if you ever have the time."

"That would be great," Lapis praised. "... to tell you the truth, those samurai movies are getting... a little boring. Don't tell Steven."

He crossed his heart. "I won't tell a soul."

The front door of the restaurant kicked open.

"Heeey! We're here!" cried Steven.

"And we've brought SEALS!" added Peridot; a giant, green and fuzzy seal was in her arms, looking identical to Steven's, whose was pink. "Victory is OURS! Nwahaha!"

The boy plopped down in a chair next to Lapis and rubbed his stomach. "Man, throwing those tennis balls sure made me hungry..."

"Good to know," said a voice, who scurried up behind him.

"Hey, Kiki! One medium pepperoni pizza, please! And three waters, if you will."

"Comin' right up, Steven. Are you paying the bill, little man?" she asked, scribbling down their order.

"I'll take care of it," Jamie volunteered.

"Really?!" asked a joyful Steven. "Thanks, Jamie!"

"No problem, buddy. It's on the house."

Peridot raised an eyebrow. "Wait... wasn't that a scene in Sinking Sad? Where the pizza lands on the roof?"

"Yes, you're right about that, Peridot," said Jamie, "but it's also an expression here on earth."

~**

As soon as the pizza was devoured, Jamie walked his friends home. Unfortunately, Peridot was too exhausted from her nightly activities, so Jamie offered to carry her until they reached the temple. While riding on his shoulders, the gem buried her face into the mailman's soft and thick hair, almost falling asleep on instant. However, she was rudely woken once Jamie and Steven swapped their luggage.

Peridot was now fully awake in Steven's arms as they trudged up the steps to the beach house as Jamie and Lapis trailed behind, taking a moment to watch the scenery together.

"You're getting heavy, Peridot."

"Are you calling me fat, Steven Universe?!" barked the little gem angrily. "'Cause I only ate like two slices..."

Jamie and Lapis shared a quiet laugh from below.

"Oh... uh, here," he said, letting her take the seals off his hands.

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

A pair of water wings emerged from her back. Jamie's eyes widened in amazement. She flapped once to get a little practice, and then jumped in mid-air and flew off the ground. Lapis hovered over beside Jamie, and whispered into his ear,

"I hope the all of the starfish in the sea align for us to meet again..."

There was a moment of silence before the both of them broke out in a duet of snickers and giggles.

~**

Jamie whistled a tune that morning as rounded the rocky temple. He approached the mailbox only to find Garnet lounging on a rock nearby.

"Good morning!" he greeted politely. "What brings you out here?"

The tallest of the Crystal Gems chuckled lightheartedly. She glanced at his satchel, which looked much heavier than before.

"Oh, just waitin' on the mail," she replied. "What's in there?"

The mailman set down his bag and opened it slowly. He fumbled with his words and straightened his helmet.

"Well, I... uh..." He took a deep breath before looking straight into her visor. "Garnet?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Lapis inside?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Would you mind giving her a special delivery or two?"

~**

The door to the beach house slammed shut. Lapis was on the couch with Connie and Steven, listening in on their explanations of a novel that had just been released. Their attention was drawn quickly to Garnet, who had just walked up in front of the ocean gem.

"Special delivery," she announced, and dumped all of the objects in Lapis' lap.

There was a stuffed blue dolphin, a CD that contained the greatest hits of Frank Sinatra, a copy of the 1937 movie Shall We Dance? and a book titled The Great Gatsby.

"What on former Homeworld...?" she asked herself aloud.

Garnet grinned.

"They're from a... secret admirer."


End file.
